Everything she wants
by strangelittlething
Summary: trujack one shot songfic first try!don't shoot!


**Disclaimer:**Don't own nothing.Don't sue ok?Much love!

**Summary:**Is Jensen really everything she wants or is there someone else?TruJack song fic at least i hope it turns out that way.Tru's POV:)I hope it makes sense.For you Lara to make up for the other fic having less T/J moments.The song is" everything you want" by vertical horizon.

_Somewhere there's speaking _

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind _

_You never could get it _

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why _

She couldn't stand him.The sight of him makes her want to hurl.He irritates her to the core but why?Why is he always on her mind.She loves Jensen.She's in love with Jensen well at least that's what she tells herself.Jack Harper is her worst nightmare but why is she always thinking of him.Thats one thing she couldn't figure out.

"Tru its so nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same oh wait no I don't cause I hate the sight of you."

"Tru,that hurts."

"Don't try to be cute with me Jack."

"So you think I'm cute."

"Get out of my way." With that she walked away from him

**_Why is he everywhere I go?_**She thought to herself.**_stop,stop thinking about him._**

He is the total opposite of her and he did kill her boyfriend,Luc._But sometimes he can be so charming and swee wait what am I thinking I hate Jack Harper._

"I hate Jack Harper!" She said out loud without even realizing it.

"Hey,calm down.What did he do to you?" Jensen said as he walked in and kissed her.

"Um that wasn't meant to be said out loud." Tru said.

"Ok whatever,so I was thinking we should go out tonight." Her thoughts interuppted the words he was saying.

_Jack gets on my nerves,he make me so angry I hate him.I hate Jack,I Hate Jack Harper I Lo-_.Her thoughts were interuppted by Jensen.

"Tru what do you think?"

"Huh that would be great,see you there."

"I didn't exactly tell you the place yet."

"Right."

"Tru are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Look,maybe you should take a rest today we'll go out when you are less tensed." With that he kissed her and left.

_What the hell was I going to say? _She thought to herself not even caring that Jensen had just walked out.

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together _

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

Jensen had setup a wonderful dinner for Tru and she was very pleased.After that they went for a walk and had a very long kiss.

"I love you Tru Davies." He said to her.

"I love you too Jack."

"What?"

"I said I love you too."

"No you said I love you too Jack.Tru I knew you were in love with that guy.You could have just told me."

"Jensen that is not true.I do not love Jack."

"Yeah you don't love him,you're _in _love with him." With that he walked away.

"Jensen." Tru was confused.Why did she say that is she really in love with Jack?

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why _

He gets to her.All those times she said she hated him, deep down inside what she really wanted to say is that she loved him.She's supposed to hate him he's her enemy,her opposite.Just her luck she had to bump into none other than Jack.

"Tru,good morning." He said to her.For the first time ever Tru was silent,nothing sarcastic to say.She just looked at him and walked away.

"You said what?" Davis asked her after she told him everything.

"I think I don't have to repeat myself."

"Tru,is it possible that what Jensen said was right,that you are in love with Jack.I mean it is natural.Your dad and mum.Maybe Jack means something to you.I mean-"

"Davis!Stop.He means nothing to me ok."

"Tru I'm sorry if you don't want to accept it but you have never said I love you Jack by accident especially not to your boyfriend well your ex anyway."

"Well in my dreams."

"Tru,clearly you are in love with Jack whether you wanna admit or not even though you two are opposites,you are attracted to him.I think its time to let it out Tru."

Tru didn't say a word and just looked at him

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need _

Tru decided to pretend.To pretend that she didn't love Jack Harper.It was going to be difficult since she was going to have to face him in the next few seconds._What's he doing outside my apartment._

"Jack what the h-" She was cut off by his lips on hers.They shard a long kiss.After they broke apart they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you too Tru." Tru was surprised _how did he know?_

"Don't look surprise Tru I love you,I have loved you from the start but I had to pretend and its been too long and too hard."

"I love you too Jack." She said and kissed him."So how did you know?"

"I had a feeling."

"Really?"

"Well,no I bumped into a certain angry ex-boyfriend of yours."

Tru laughed.The guy she hated the most is the one she has been in love with all along.

"Let's go inside." She said to him.

THE END

I tried ok please don't shoot!


End file.
